In Ouran
by AnimeChick24
Summary: Izzie gets thrown into her favorite anime! She has to stay there till graduation the decide wheter to stay or not. Will she find love? Will her past come back? Will she get a waffle? TwinsXOCC


_**(Go to: .com/ to see pictures and listen to music in this chapter. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC, APPLE, WAFFLES OR HOST CLUB though I wish I did)**_

Izzie's POV

I was sitting in my bedroom. I was wearing my favorite jeans and a yellow shirt. I love yellow! Anyway, I was watching some of my favorite anime during a storm because I was bored and was in dire need of host club. I was sitting on my bed, just watching my anime, in a chat room for "_The Dollars"_ (Durarara reference that has nothing to do with the story) that was on my computer and doodling in my notebook. My I-Pod was tucked into my pants pocket. I was watching it when a lightning bolt hit my house. There was a bright white light and then black.

Haruhi's POV

There was no business at the Host Club today because today was our day off. I had to go to the bathroom, plus I needed an excuse to get away from the twins. They were trying to get me in loita cosplay…again. "Uhh, I need to go to the bathroom" I said. "But Haruhi, you haven't put on your cosplay yet…" the twins said at the same time. "Sorry, I really have to go" I said and walked out the door. When I turned the corner, I saw a girl in a yellow shirt and jeans a laptop and notebook next to het, passed out on the ground. "Oh my Gosh! GUYS!" I yelled and ran back into the club. "What is it?" Kyoya asked. "I was walking and there is a girl passed out on the ground in the hallway!" I said. Mori got up and walked toward me. "Where?" he asked bluntly. I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the hallway to where the girl was passed out. The other Hosts followed. All of us were staring at her. "Who is she?" Honey asked. "I have no idea" I said. "She isn't in uniform" the twins pointed out. "Hm" Mori grunted. "SHE IS SO CUTE!" Tamaki said. "Tamaki, this girl is not a lost kitten. Not to mention, none of us have any idea who she even is. I suppose we can take her into the club room and put her on a couch until she wakes up. While she is asleep, I can try to figure out who this girl even is…" he said and pushed up his glasses. Mori nodded and picked the girl up. Honey picked up her laptop and her notebook and began to walk back to the room with Mori. The rest of us followed. I looked at the computer that Honey was carrying. "That is odd…" I thought aloud. "What?" Tamaki asked. "Her computer, it is still on" I pointed out. "Oh, you are right" he said.

Izzie's POV

"_Hello Izzie" a voice said. "Who is there?" I called out. A figure came towards me. "Hello, I am Antonio. I am your guardian angel" the person said. "An angel? But, how? There are no angels in the world" I said. "Yes, there are" he said. "NO THERE AREN'T! MY PARENTS DIED! MY BROTHER AND SISTER DIED! WHERE WAS THERE GUARDIEN ANGELS?" I yelled. "You see, guardian angels go to people who have a large tragedy in their life" he said. "If that is true, where am I? Am I dead?" I asked. "No, you are not dead. I saw that you were having trouble and the only way you felt better was by watching your anime "The Host Club" and "Durarara". Durarara was too violent at times for you to go there so I brought you to The Host Club. You will have until you graduate to decide if you want to stay in this anime and live on your life here or go back to your normal life" he said. "BUT THIS ISN'T REAL! IT IS A CARTOON!" I screamed. "No, it is a different dimension" he said. "What? Are you serious?" I asked. "Yes. You are going to be here at Ouran until you graduate but you will have to stay with one of the Hosts" he said. "What about Lucas?" I said referring to my boyfriend. "…." "WHAT ABOUT LUCAS!" I repeated. "Well, a certain… action he did…triggered my arrival" he said. "Excuse me? What did Lucas do?" I asked. "I didn't want to show you but you insist…" he said. A screen came up. 'There was Lucas; he was standing outside a club. His phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey! It is me! Are we still on for tonight?" I heard my voice from the night before. "Oh…hey. Sorry, I can't make it. My mom grounded me for getting an F on the history test today" he said. "Oh! Poor you! Okay, we can go out next weekend" I heard myself say. "Thanks for understanding. I gotta go" he said. "Okay, love you" I heard myself say. "You too" he said and hung up. Someone walked up to him. "Hey baby! Who were you talking to?" the person said. It was a girl with long blonde hair who was wearing short skirt and a low cut shirt. "Oh, you know Izzie?" he said. "Oh right your girlfriend" she said. "Yeah, she is a pain. I am so glad I have you to make me forget about her" He said and hugged the girl. "Don't worry. I will make you forget about her" she said and kissed him. "I love you Monica" he said. "Ditto baby" she said.'__the screen faded. I was shocked. I remember the conversation from the night before. "THAT JERK!" I yelled. "I saw that you were in so much pain already and with this event, you would have gone into depression so I talked to my superiors and they agreed to let me bring you into the Host Club. You see I have been watching since the incident with your family a year ago and I saw how cruel your aunt and uncle were to you. I loved how you always stayed happy, positive and totally random no matter how bad things where around you. To be honest, I kind of fell for you but it is forbidden for a guardian angel to be in love with a human but my superiors felt bad for me because I too have had much pain in my life so instead of me becoming human or you becoming an angel, the decided to let you into this dimension. I can not guarantee that things will be perfect and you will have no sorrow but I have a feeling that this group of characters will bring you more happiness than pain" he said. "You love me?" I asked and stepped towards him. "Yes I do. I have a feeling that some of the Hosts will love you as well. Don't worry, I will not leave you forever, I will watch over you. But, I want you to be happy" he said. I smiled. I gave him a hug. He seemed to freeze at first but he soon relaxed and kissed my forehead. "Good Luck" he said and he faded. I was alone for a bit. "Mom, Dad, Rosie, Jake, wish me luck. I love you g_uys._" I said and blew a kiss to the sky above me. _I stirred."What a weird dream…" I muttered. I slowly opened my eyes. A pair of brown eyes was staring back at me. "Look Takashi! She is waking up!" a childish voice said. "Hm" a deep voice grunted. 'I recognize those voices!' I thought. My eyes went wide. "Is she scared?" A pair of voices said. "OH THE POOR PRINCESS!" a loud voice proclaimed. "Tamaki, lower your voice. You are probably scaring her even more" a cool voice said. I heard a groan from someone. "Ugh, boss is in his corner again" a pair of voices said. I looked to my left. I saw her. By her I meant Haruhi. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked. I was silent 'OH MY GOD! IT WASN'T A DREAM!' I screamed in my head. "Maybe she can't talk" the twin suggested. I looked at them. "Excuse me?" the kid voice said. I looked at the person speaking. It was Honey. "Can you talk?" he asked. I nodded. "Are you scared?" he asked. I nodded. He sat next to me and hugged me. "It's okay! We are nice! Don't worry!" he said. He reminded me so much of Rosie. Tears welled up in my eyes but I wiped them away before anyone saw. At least I thought. I didn't notice that Kyoya saw her and wrote something down in his notebook. I smiled. "Thank you very much. But, I must go. I need to collect my thoughts. Do you have any of my stuff?" I asked. "Yes!" Honey said and ran off. Haruhi came and sat next to me. "Why were you passed out?" Haruhi asked. "I have no idea" I said. I took out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. Then I got my stuff, bowed and left.

Haruhi's POV

I looked at the paper. '_Dear Haruhi, I know you are a girl. The way I now this is beyond comprehension, even for me, I don't know how I got here, why I was knocked out or where I am going but I will eventually figure it out. Thank you for taking care of me. Oh by the way, tell Tamaki to get out of his emo corner and tell Kyoya that he will not find any information on me besides that I enrolled in Ouran and my name is Izzie because … I technically don't exist here. It is a long story and maybe one day, I will get to tell all of you one day. I would love to get to know all of you but I am not sure whether I can or not. I have to collect my thought. Good bye for now. –Izzie'_ I finished reading. "What the…" I muttered. "What is it Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "Nothing" I replied. The twins grabbed the paper and read it. "Well, that is weird" Kaoru said. "What?" Kyoya asked. They handed him the paper. He read it. "I have to agree, that is rather strange. I also checked her information and ,as she said, there was only her name and that she is enrolled here. There is no address, no parent names, no contacts, nothing. It is very odd" Kyoya said. The paper was passed around the club. Honey looked out the window, he saw Izzie walking into the city. "I hope she is okay" he said. "What?" Mori asked. Honey pointed at Izzie in the distance.

Izzie's POV

I just kept walking. The sun started to set. I was in a park. I took off my shirt so I could use it as a pillow. I had an undershirt but it was… pink. Oh well. I looked at the stars. I took out my laptop and I-Pod. I played Lullaby For a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng. I was still in the chat room. Lucas was in there.

TheLMan (Lucas): HAS ANYONE SEEN IZZIE?

Milano: Who?

JillTheLil: I think it was the girl who disappeared

TheLMan: Yes! She was my girlfriend!

I decided to log on and private chat Lucas

Iz: Hello Lucas

TheLMan: IZZIE! WHERE ARE YOU? I WILL COME GET YOU!

Iz: No

TheLMan: What?

Iz: You will not come to get me. You can't and I don't want you to

TheLMan: Izzie, what's wrong?

Iz: Why don't you ask Monica?

There was silence. He probably had to think of an excuse.

TheLMan: I have no idea what you are talking about

Iz: You don't? Oh really, last night I called you and you said that you were grounded. I believed you but you were actually at a motel with a girl named Monica. You called me a pest. She said that she could make her forget about me. You said you loved her and she said "Ditto baby" you made out. Now, tell me, did I miss anything?

TheLMan: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?

Iz: I am never coming back. I hate you Lucas.

_Iz has logged out_.

TheLMan: IZZIE COME BACK! I LOVE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! PLEASE! I AM SORRY!

Lucas's POV

I stared at the screen. She was gone. She really is gone. I can't believe I was so stupid. I can't believe that I was swayed by Monica, the she devil. I remember all of the times we had together. Everything I looked at reminded me of her. I stumbled outside. I regret it. I regret everything.

Izzie's POV

I closed my computer. Now, what to do about the Host Club… I guess I have to go back there. They are basically all I know now. I am broke. I can't go back tomorrow. It would be too weird. Oh well, I will figure it out tomorrow.

_**~2 Days Later~**_

Kaoru

Hikaru and I were walking in the park when we saw a figure on the ground. We were just going to walk past it when I notice recognized that it was Izzie. She was super thin and pale. We ran over to her. I put my hand on her head. She had a fever. She seemed frail. She opened her eyes and stared at us. "Hikaru…Kaoru…don't…" she said weakly then passed out. Hikaru looked at me. His eyes were wide. "How did she….?" He asked but didn't finish. "I don't know" I said. So, we decided to bring her to the Host Club.

Kyoya POV

When the twins walked in with a girl slung over Hikaru's shoulder and Kaoru holding various items, I knew something was up. When I noticed the girl was half dead, something was wrong. When I recognized the girl as Izzie, I knew what she must have done. She truly had nowhere to go. She was all alone. But, the weird thing is… she knows who we are. We got her back to health and opened her eyes, she saw all of us… she tried to run. Yes, run. Mori blocked the door. I caught her. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled at her. "I am so sorry Kyoya! I don't want to be a burden! I have to everyone else in my life!" she said back then tears started to come down her face and she fell forwards. She fell onto my shoulder and was crying. "I am so sorry! I will just leave you all alone!" she said and pulled away. "Wait, you know Haruhi's secret! So, you have to stay. Whether you want to or not" the twins said with their Cheshire cat grins. She stared at them. "But…." She said. "It is true. So what are you good at?" I said smirking.

_**~1 Hour Later after Izzie had calmed down, agreed to join the Host Club and they gave her a waffle~**_

Izzie's POV

I was happily eating my waffle when I noticed Kyoya, the twins, Tamaki, Haruhi and Mori staring at me. I swallowed my bite of waffle. "What?" I asked. "I don't think I have ever met a girl like you" Kyoya said. "What is that supposed to mean?" I ask. "Well, you know all of our names, you knew Haruhi was a girl, you ran away even though you have nowhere to go, you try to run after we help you, you say 'you are a burden', you cry, then you calm down and happily eat a waffle like nothing happened" Kyoya said and pushed up his glasses. "So?" I asked. "That isn't normal" the twins said. "" I said with a full mouth. "We can't understand you with your mouth full" Kyoya said. I swallowed. "Sorry about that. I haven't had waffles in awhile" I said smiling. It was an awkward silence with me just smiling and them staring at me. "Well?" Kaoru asked. "Well what?" I asked confused. "What were you going to say?" Hikaru asked, a little angry. I thought for a minute. "OH YEAH! I was saying that you called me abnormal but you guys ,besides Haruhi and Mori, aren't that normal either" I said and took a bite out of my waffle. "Elaborate please" Kyoya said. "Well, for example, Kyoya you act cold hearted and mean but you really are a nice guy. Sometimes I wonder how you would act if you weren't so strict and cold towards people who have no potential benefit to you. Tamaki acts like an idiot at times but is honestly like a dad trying to keep his family together. He is a host and flirts a lot but sometimes I wonder if he would realize his feelings for people in the future or will he be oblivious. I highly doubt it but you never know. Hikaru and Kaoru have been distant from everyone but they got introduced to the world through Tamaki being…Tamaki. Anyway, they are still getting used to things. I actually think it is kinda sweet. I also love how happy you guys are now. Now, Honey may have a baby face but the truth is he is very mature at times, easy to talk to and he is strong. Mori is as close to normal as the rich people can get. He is nice, strong and caring but he doesn't say much. Haruhi is truly the most normal out of all of you. She is down to earth and easy to get along with. But, she can be blunt at time which is a good thing" I said. I took the last bite of my waffle. "Dang it, my waffle is finished" I said. They were all staring at me in awe. Haruhi was the first to snap out of it. "How do you know all that stuff?" she asked. "Well, that is very hard to explain and I don't fully understand it myself. Hey, do you guys have a kitchen I can use? I am still kind of hungry" I asked Haruhi. "Uh sure, Follow me" she said. I did. The kitchen was bigger than my room! I mean my old room! "Stuff is in the cabinets. Do you mind if I sit and watch?" she asked. "No I don't mind and thank you" I said. She sat on the table in the corner of the room. "What are you making anyway?" Haruhi asked. "Churros "I said. "What is that?" Haruhi asked. I froze and slowly turned around to stare at her. "You have never had a churro before?" I asked in utter shock. "No" she said. "YOU HAVE NOT LIVED MY FRIEND!" I exclaimed. Honey came running in and Haruhi was surprised at my outburst. "What are you doing Izzie-chan?" he asked. "Making churros!" I said happily. "What is that?" he asked. "Oh my god has no one here ever heard of a churro! Oh whatever! I will make enough for all of us!" I exclaimed. Honey sat with Haruhi. I was stirring the batter when Honey asked me a question. "Where did you learn to make … churros?" he asked. "My mom" I said. "So where is she now? Kyo-chan said you had no parent contact in your info" he said. I stopped stirring the batter and took a deep breath. I haven't talked about it in awhile. I continued stirring. "The truth is something happened to my family a year ago" I said. "Oh! I am so sorry! You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!" Honey said. "It is fine. It would be good for me to talk about it. You see, I was working at a coffee shop in town with my older friend. I was leaving but my friend's car broke down so we just stayed there and decided to sleep in the shop on the couches. I called my parents and told them I was staying at a friend's house so I wouldn't make them come all they way there to get me. So, my mom and dad decided to go out to a restaurant with my two siblings. It was raining and… well… they got in a car accident. They all died and I was given to my aunt and uncle, much to there dismay, and I wasn't really treated well there and…well that is a long story after that I ended up here some how" I said. I was glomped by Tamaki. "OH MY POOR DEAR IZZIE!" he said and hugged him a lot. "Can't…breathe" I choked out. He let go. I regained breathing. "Tamaki, calm down and Izzie it really is sad what you went through" Haruhi said. I turned and smiled. "Oh it's fine! I know they are in a better place! Besides, I am here for now. I have to get back to making churros!" I said and continued cooking. Mori walked in and sat next to Honey and Tamaki sat next to Haruhi. I finished soon after with a giant plate of churros. The twins and Kyoya somehow ended up in the kitchen with everyone. "Okay! They are done but be careful they will make your mouth and fingers sticky" I said and smiled. I took one and sat on a couch in the main room and began to eat. They all stared at the plate of pastries like it was poison. "Guys, they are fine" I said. Tamaki looked at me and saw me eating my churro, so he grabbed one and cautiously ate it. His eyes went wide. "OH THESE ARE GOOD!" he exclaimed and grabbed another one and sat next to me. The others hosts ate some churros and loved them. Honey had like 20. When they were done, the hosts started wiping their fingers on napkins. I was just licking off the cinnamon sugar. "Hey, what are you doing?" Tamaki asked me. "I am licking the sugar off my fingers then heading to the bathroom to wash my hands and my face" I replied. "Why?" he asked. "I dunno. I guess I have always done this ever since I was little. Maybe I should just do it normally but I like it better this way for some apparent reason" I said and finished licking my fingers and headed towards the bathroom. I washed my face and my hands. I took a moment then breathed on the glass and drew a heart. I walked back towards the club. I did a little twirl in the hallway. I got there and it was chaos. Haruhi was being chased by the twins, Tamaki was chasing the twins, Honey was eating cake after cake after cake and Mori was sitting like this -_-. Kyoya was typing away on his laptop. I pulled out my I-Pod and began listening to music. Kyoya tapped my shoulder. I took off my headphones. "Hm?" I asked. "Well, I noticed that you have nowhere to stay so you must stay with one of us. Also, you need new clothes because I am guessing that those are the only ones you have. Not to mention you need a uniform" he said and pushed up his glasses. "Well, I honestly don't care who's house I end up at but about the clothes, I know that they will not be free and I am broke, not to mention that I have to be here anyway due to the fact that I know Haruhi's secret, I am kinda good at singing and good at baking so maybe I can work in the kitchen to make Honey's cakes and snacks for the club so you don't have to pay for it with professional chefs. If you need music, I could help out with that. When I am done paying off the clothes debt then I can help Haruhi with her debt" I said. He seemed impressed. "That's sounds good. About your living arrangements…how are you in the morning?" he asked. "I am not a demon in the morning if that is what you are getting at. I am just super sleepy in the morning that's all" I said. "Okay then, I guess anyone can take you in then" he said. As if on cue, the twins came up and put their arms around my shoulders. "Hey boss, we can take her if you want" Hikaru said. "NO WAY! YOU DOPPLEGANGERS WILL NOT TAKE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Tamaki exclaimed and pulled me away from the twins. Haruhi came to the rescue. "She can stay at my house. I am the only other girl after all" she suggested. "I think that would be best Haruhi. Why don't you call your father to check?" Kyoya said. "Sure Kyoya-senpai" Haruhi said and walked off and called her dad. I looked at my watch. I got up and went to the window seat. I sat cross legged and got in a meditation position. I took slow breaths and just relax. "Umm… Izzie, what are you doing?" I heard Tamaki ask. I opened one eyed and saw Tamaki sitting across from me, wide eyed and confused. I smiled a bit. "Meditating" I said. "What is that?" he asked. "It is when you relax by focusing your thoughts and stuff" I said. "Does it work?" he asked. "For me yes. Not for everyone though. Some people don't have patience and get annoyed with it before they can relax. Others have a short attention span and get side tracked. I normally sit in a quieter room and burn some incense but this will do" I said. "Incest?" Tamaki asked. "No not incest, incense. Incense is a stick that you put on a base and it slowly burns releasing a scent of some sort" Kyoya said from the back of the room. "Yup, that is it" I said and closed my eyes. Tamaki didn't move. I sighed. "If you want, you can listen to my I-Pod if you want" I said and pulled out my I-Pod and handed it to him. I heard him clicking through it. "That is weird" he said. "Hm?" I asked. "I never heard of these bands before" he said. "I doubt you would" I said. "I am going to listen to… Do Better by Say Anything" he announced. "Good for you Tamaki" I said and continued meditating. He put on the headphones and was listening. "WOW THIS IS A GOOD SONG!" Tamaki said. "Lower your voice Tamaki" Kyoya said as he typed on his computer. "Oh I have so much to teach all of you" I said, with my eyes still closed, and smiled. "Hey Izzie" I heard Haruhi say. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I told your dad about your situation and he says you can stay with us" she said. I hugged her. "THANK YOU HARUHI!" I said. "No problem. I hope you don't mind that we have to share a room and that I live in an apartment. I am not as rich as everyone else" she said. "Oh, that is not a problem! I prefer normal homes to mansions anyway. I had a friend who had a mansion once and I kept getting lost. At your house, I can't get lost!" I said happily. She smiled. "Hey Haruhi, have you ever had pocky?" I ask her. "Yup" she said. I smiled. "Yay!" I said. The twins came up. "What is pocky they asked. Haruhi and I just stared at them. "Are you serious?" we asked. "Yes, what is pocky?" they asked. "Oh my gosh Haruhi! The hosts' lives have not been enriched by the wonderful world of pocky!" I said dramatically. Haruhi got were I was going with this. She gasped. "You mean…" she asked like I was about to tell her the biggest news ever. "YES! They have never had pocky" I exclaimed. We both fake fainted. When we sat up, we were cracking up. "We need some of this amazing pocky that my dear daughters are fainting about! MOMMY!" Tamaki exclaimed and ran towards Kyoya. "Don't worry Tamaki, we were kidding. But, it is really good. We can get some when we go get Izzie new clothes" Haruhi said. "True" I said and got up. Haruhi got up too. "Well, we better go. Come on Izzie" Haruhi said. "Okay!" I said cheerfully, grabbed my stuff and walked with Haruhi. "We want to come too!" the twins said. "No" Haruhi said. "If Izzie can tell us apart then we won't come with you" they said. Before she could respond they put on green hats and shuffled themselves up. Haruhi looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just smiled. "Now, which one is Hikaru?" they both said. I looked at them and examined them for a second. I smiled. "Hikaru you are on the right, Kaoru on the left" I said. They froze. "How did you know?" Haruhi asked. I turned towards Haruhi. "It is simple. They may be identical but they are two completely different people. Now, since I won…." I said and trailed off. I grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran out the door. "BYE EVERYONE!" I called over my shoulder and the door closed shut behind us.

Kaoru's POV

We were frozen. She was the only person able to tell us apart besides Haruhi. I just can't get they way she looked at us before she smiled. It was almost like she was looking for something. And when she found it, she smiled. That girl is so weird but… I guess I don't mind the weirdness…I kinda like it because it fun having someone so carefree and spontaneous. It was nice. I could tell Hikaru was feeling and thinking the same things as me because it was plastered on his face.

Haruhi's POV

"So Haruhi, do you like any of the guys?" Izzie asked in our room as I helped her set up her futon. "Of curse, they are my friends" I said. "I meant, do you have a crush on any of them?" she asked. I scoffed. "No way, they are all a bunch of idiots half the time but they are nice guys, they are brothers, you know?" I said. "Ah" she said. My dad came running. "Haruhi, I am home! Is this your friend that will be staying with us? Hello my name is Ranka Fujioka but you can call me Ranka" my dad said. I glanced at Izzie through the corner of my eye. I was nervous how she would react to my dad. She did something that surprised me. "Nice to meet you Ranka, my name is Izzie. Thank you so much for letting me stay in your wonderful home. I hope I can help you both if you need my help. I would like to ask you a favor sir" Izzie said. "And what is that dearie?" my dad asked. "Is it okay if you help me with my hair once in awhile? It is always messy and yours is perfect so I desperately need help" Izzie said. I was surprised and so was dad. Then, he hugged her. "OH I WOULD LOVE TO! YOU CAN BE MY LITTLE DOLL! HARUHI CAN HELP TOO!" my dad said happily. "Uh…dad…" I said. "It's fine Haruhi. I don't mind, my parents used to always dress me up and stuff so I am totally used to it. I actually miss it a little" Izzie said. My dad was overjoyed and on the brink of happy tears. "Well, I am going to change, you girls have fun!" he said and closed the door. "What was that about?" I asked. "The truth is I do miss getting dressed up a tiny bit and your dad may stop trying to get you more girly for a bit. I can tell you need a little break from the girly stuff for a bit because you have the host club AND your dad. Not to mention, he seems happy to let you dress the way you want but still have someone to dress up" she said. I understood. I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks" I said. "No problem" she said.

Izzie's POV

I think I am going to like it here. That night, we had ramen for dinner and mochi for desert. Haruhi let me borrow a pair of her PJs. The next morning was a Saturday. And, much to Haruhi's and my own dismay, the Host Club decided to go shopping today We were woken up by the Host Club knocking on the door at 8 in the morning. Tamaki got punched by Ranka and the Host Club came in. Ranka did my hair and put me in a dress. He seemed overjoyed and Haruhi was just glad that it wasn't her. The boys were surprised about me being in a dress. I didn't mind that much but whatever. "Dad, where if you get that dress?" Haruhi asked with a raise eyebrow. "I got it for you for when were supposed to go on vacation with your friends but I forgot to pack it with the others" Ranka admitted. Haruhi sighed.

Kaoru

It was obvious that Izzie was still half asleep. "Can someone please pick Izzie up and get her in the car. I have a feeling that if she walks then she will fall down the stairs" Kyoya said. Mori picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Kyoya had forgotten about one critical piece of information… Izzie was wearing a dress so with her over Mori's shoulder, we could see a tiny bit of her pink panties. We all slightly blushed at the realization. Mori fixed it by carrying her bridal style. Her eyes were open but were glassy. "Bye bye Ranka" Izzie said sleepily and proceeded to close her eyes again. Tamaki began to squeal. "SO CUTE!" he said. I bet everyone was thinking the same thing but Tamaki the one who said it. "Come on let's go" Kyoya said. They left and got in the limo. Izzie was placed next to Kyoya and had a window seat. She fell asleep and was leaning against the window when a sudden turned caused her to lean on Kyoya's shoulder. He didn't do anything except glance at her. She was muttering something about robot unicorns and waffles. When we were within 15 minutes, Kyoya woke Izzie up. She opened her eyes and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I thought you said you weren't hard to wake up?" Kyoya said. "I said I wasn't a demon in the morning. I said nothing of the other thing" she said with a sleepy smile. Haruhi poked her. "Hm?" Izzie asked. "My dad made waffles and he told me to bring one for you" she said and gave Izzie the wrapped waffle. "YAY!" she said, almost instantly snapping out of tired mode. She started eating. "Looks like we got Izzie-chan back to normal" Honey said. "Well, as normal as Izzie can get" Kyoya said. Izzie shot him a look that said 'Did-you-really-have-to-go-there?' and then continued eating. Kyoya chuckled. "Hey Tamaki?" she asked. "Yes?" he asked. "Listen" she said and handed him her I-Pod. He put on her headphones. The song: I'm a number by Robert Ramirez was playing. "I thought it had a good beat, what are your thoughts? " She asked. "It does! I like your songs but I have never heard of these songs before. Can we use it for the club?" he asked. "Sure, whatever" she said and finished her waffle. "Hey boss? Can we listen to it too?" Hikaru and I asked. Tamaki passed us the I-Pod. We listened to it. He was right, the songs were good, when we there, Izzie was bouncing on the balls of her feet. She excited and she amazed too. We were at a mall. She ran into the electronics store and dragged Haruhi with her. We all followed. "OH MY GOSH HARUHI! A KAROKE MACHINE! DO YOU THINK THAT IT CAN PLAY MY I-POD? IT DOES! YAY! WANT TO SING TOO?" she asked. "Nah, I am fine" Haruhi said. "Okay!" she said and chose a song from her I-Pod. It was a sing called Holding out for a Hero by someone named Jenifer Saunders. She was really good at singing. As soon as it was finished, she unplugged her I-Pod and walked over to us, she was glomped by Tamaki. "My precious daughter! I can be you and Haruhi's hero!" he said. "Umm…senpai, you do know that it was just a song, right?" she said. "Of course but…wait….senpai?" Tamaki said. "Of course, you didn't know. She is the same age as Haruhi and the twins. She is transferring into their class on Monday" Kyoya said. "REALLY? NOW HARUHI WILL HAVE A FRIEND IN HER CLASS BESIDES THOSE SHADY TWINS!" Tamaki said. "Hey, who are you calling shady?" Hikaru and I said. The next few hours was spent finding clothes in different stores for Izzie. We got some but at the end of the day, she dragged us into a book store because she likes manga apparently. When Tamaki asked her what kind she said the girly kind because the fighting kind annoys her to death. Tamaki then preceded to glomp her for the 50th time today. "Hey Kaoru?" Hikaru asked and pulled me aside. "Yeah Hikaru?" I responded. "Do you want to prank Izzie?" he asked. Our mischievous grins came to our faces. "How about we put a yaoi book in a girly manga cover and when Izzie reads it, we get to see her reaction" Hikaru said. They did so and when Izzie got to that manga, she flipped through it and all of a sudden her face went tomato red then chalk white. She screamed, dropped the book and ran out of the store. We all ran after her. We found her hiding by the water fountain. "What's wrong?" Tamaki asked. "Yaoi is scary" she said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "TWO GUYS WERE DOING-" she wailed and everyone froze. Haruhi walked over to her. "It's okay. It's okay" Haruhi said and patted Izzie's head. "I feel like I am scarred for life" she muttered. "Let's go. I think we had enough excitement for today" Kyoya said. "Agreed" Everyone said. We left and drove everyone home. On Monday, I talked to Haruhi. "So did you guys do after we the shopping trip?" I asked. "Well, after you guys left all of us went to bed early, then Sunday morning, my dad got Izzie to wear loita and put her hair in pigtails. Then, she showed me some games on her computer and finally bed" Haruhi said. At the club~~~ "I SHE HAS TO DO WHAT?" Tamaki yelled.

_**(Hehehe Cliffy. Anyway, sorry for the serious first part of this chapter. Second chapter coming soon!)**_


End file.
